


you're gonna sing the words wrong

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: 30 Days of Writing Challenge [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Allison, Actor Derek, Actor Jackson, Actor Lydia, Actor Stiles, Alternate Universe - Human, Asshole Lydia, M/M, Writer Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How can someone be so fucking hard to work with?” Stiles complains, plopping onto the couch in Lydia's trailer. She looks up from where she’s on her phone, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I enjoy working with him,” she responds, which, not fair. She’s supposed to be his best friend, not take the side of Derek Hale.</p><p>“That’s because he’s nice to you,” Stiles tells her couch, and Lydia snorts.</p><p>“He’s nice to you too. You’re just mad because he’s so hot.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're gonna sing the words wrong

**Author's Note:**

> blahhh I'm not super proud of the first part of this but I worked on it for a while and I also can't just give it up. also I'm exhausted bc I'm running on like four hours of sleep so. today was overall very unproductive and I hate it. 
> 
> title from "Riptide", originally done by Vance Joy although I was listening to Taylor Swift's cover of it for this so.

“How can someone be so fucking hard to work with?” Stiles complains, plopping onto the couch in Lydia's trailer. She looks up from where she’s on her phone, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I enjoy working with him,” she responds, which, not fair. She’s supposed to be his best friend, not take the side of _Derek Hale_.

“That’s because he’s nice to you,” Stiles tells her couch, and Lydia snorts.

“He’s nice to you too. You’re just mad because he’s so hot.”

“I am,” he whines.  Lydia sniffs.

“You could just ask him to have sex.”

Stiles looks up from the couch, face incredulous.

“Right, no, we work together, and I’m not good at one night stands, you know that.”

Lydia looks at him, contemplates. “You guys could be fuckbuddies.”

Stiles winced at that. “I’m not good at those either, god. And, well, I…” He stops, twists his face up, and it’s just a moment before Lydia understands.

“You don’t want it to be just sex, do you?”

Stiles shakes his head, groaning again.

“You should ask him out,” Lydia advises, and Stiles makes another face.

“Right, like that wouldn’t be awkward if he turned me down.”

“He won’t,” Lydia tells him, looking back down at her phone. Stiles stares at her.

“How do you know that?” he asks as the door opens and Allison walks in.

“Is Derek attracted to Stiles?” Lydia asks her as soon as she appears in the doorway, and she pauses, eyes wide, looking between the two of them.

“Um…yes?”

“Yes with a question mark?” Stiles asks, and Allison shuts the door and scrunches her eyebrows together.

“I mean, there’s some definite sexual tension between the two of you. On both your parts?”

“Oh,” Stiles replies, sitting up. He thinks for a moment before he sighs.

“God, if only we didn’t work together, I would be all over that.”

“Me and Scott work out just fine,” Allison points out, but Stiles shakes his head.

“He’s a makeup artist and you’re an actress. If you two broke up, you could avoid seeing him while on set,” Stiles tells her, “Plus, you two will never break up anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Jackson and I work out just fine,” Lydia speaks up, but like, the thing is –

“You both have very strong personalities and have a very strong friendship that your relationship is the base of,” he points out, because she and Jackson have been friends since third grade and have been on-and-off-again dating since freshman year of high school, “When you two break up there’ll be some snappy comments and snarking but you’ll always stay friends. Derek and I – don’t have that.”

Lydia rolls her eyes and Allison looks at him with a fondly exasperated look as she sits down.

“Either fuck him or get over him,” Lydia tells him, “But honestly, stop acting like he’s such a pain in the ass to work with because he’s not.”

Stiles just groans and flops face-first back down into her couch.

***

Derek’s character was recurring the second season and through most of this (the third) season, but he’d signed on for the main cast for the fourth season so Stiles knows that he’s gonna be working with him _on a daily basis_ in just a few months.

Mostly, he’s okay with that, because regardless of how much he complains to Lydia and Allison and sometimes Scott, Derek really _is_ nice. He’s wonderful, polite, funny, god damn gorgeous, and a _really good_ human being.

God, Stiles can’t stand him.

It’s just a few days before the shooting for season three ends that they’re at the tiny diner across the street from set for lunch, the main cast and Derek and Scott and Erica and Boyd, writers for the series and good friends of Derek’s, and Isaac, a lighting tech that Scott had befriended when he’d started working there.

And Derek – well, Derek always looks hot, in Stiles’ opinion. He looks hot in sweatpants and worn t-shirts, in glasses and out of them, and now, in tight jeans and v-neck combo that is totally killing Stiles because this man, _his co-worker_ , is hotter than the fucking sun and the sun is _always_ hot in LA.

It’s not fair to look that good, he thinks, biting into one of his fries as he contemplates this.

“Oh my god, just kiss or something,” he hears Jackson say, and he comes back down from his daydream to find that he’s been staring at Derek and – and Derek’s staring at him, too. He flushes, looking down at his plate, and glances up to see all the other’s looking on at the both of them, some open-curiosity, a couple of knowing smirks, an eye roll.

“I don’t know,” Erica speaks up, “It’s kind of fun seeing how much UST could built between the two of them before someone broke.”

“Guys,” Stiles speaks up, avoiding looking over at Derek, who’s been sitting next to him and has his arm on the back of Stiles’ chair and he can feel how much Derek had tensed up when Jackson had opened his big mouth.

“Again,” Lydia gives him a look, gesturing between her and Jackson, “You can work it out. Please do.”

She puts her napkin down and gets up, dragging Jackson with her.

“We’ve got ten minutes. Do something with that time.”

There’s a few snorts and laughs and choice words as everyone else gets up to follow her to pay their bills, until it’s just Derek and Stiles sitting at the table. Carefully, Stiles turns to look at Derek, who’s also looking at him.

“’M sorry, I didn’t mean – ”

“Can I kiss you?”

Stiles’ eyebrows shoot up.

“Can I take you out on a date?” he shoots back before he can fully process it all, and Derek laughs as he leans forward to kiss Stiles.

“Yeah,” he whispers as he pulls back, and Stiles nods in response because. Yeah. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
